Historia de un sueño
by lentejoncita
Summary: Cuddy visita en medio de la noche la casa de House, pero algo inesperado hace que esa visita se convierta en algo distinto...
1. Chapter 1

**Historia de un sueño**

El manto oscuro de la noche cubre el cielo por completo, es mi capa, mi abrigo y mi escondite secreto, gracias a la noche y escondida entre las sombras, oculta entre los sueños puedo alcanzar lo que tanto deseo. No es el momento ni el tiempo de mi visita tan sólo quiero susurrarte unas palabras mientras duermes, para que no me olvides, aunque en tu recuerdo se mantenga como un sueño, tan sólo una fantasía a la que tal vez ni siquiera logres darle un sentido real.

Estás tendido sobre la cama y tu rostro refleja la calma, acunado bajo el calido abrigo que el sueño te da, tal vez yo esté en tu sueño o tal vez simplemente estés disfrutando de la paz y la calma de tu respiración acompasada. Te observo durante minutos, ojalá pudiera disfrutar de tus ojos es lo que más echaré de menos, esas miradas pícaras de niño pequeño, y la dulzura escondida tras la barrera del hielo que has creado en ellos. No puedo apartar mi vista, nada es tan bello como tú, tienes el pelo revuelto y las canas cada vez son más numerosas, nunca te dije cuanto me gustaba verte despeinado y con la barba de un par de días. Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti, he terminado por sentarme en tú cama y no puedo dejar de observarte, quiero recordar cada milímetro de tu piel, cada grieta de tus labios, cada arruga de tu rostro, me muero por tocarte.

Ahí está tendida sobre las sabanas, abandonada como si no fuera nada y yo hubiera dado mi vida por poder curártela y arrebatarte tantas horas de amargura, nunca llegaré a saber si te salve la vida o tal vez te la arruiné, quizás ahora encuentre respuestas. Si pudiera volver a llorar empaparía tu almohada, me tumbaría a tu lado y te seguiría mirando, si pudiera volver a tocar acariciaría tu rostro y estrecharía tus manos, si pudiera volver a sentir tan sólo desearía sentir el amargo sabor de tus labios.

Tan sólo me han concedido unos minutos para verte, quisiera hablar por todas las veces que he callado, quisiera abrazarte por todas las veces que te he gritado, quisiera besarte por todas las veces que me lo he negado, pero ya es tarde, mi tiempo está apunto de acabar. Necesito que despiertes y me veas necesito saber que me perdonas por no haberte amado, que seguirás tu camino sin mí, que trataras de ser feliz por mí y que algún día te volveré a ver, prométeme que me buscarás en tus sueños y revivirás cada segundo a mi lado.

Si pudiera llorar te habrían despertado mis sollozos, seguiré cuidando de ti te lo prometo, no puedo ir a un lugar mejor, pues el mejor lugar es a tu lado, por eso quiero que me lleves dentro de ti y que hagas que siga siendo parte de tu vida, jamás te sientas solo porque yo siempre estaré ahí.

Si pudiera hablar tan sólo diría dos palabras… "Te quiero".

El sonido de un teléfono le despierta, se siente extraño como si le faltará algo y no sabe muy bien por qué pero no le duele la pierna.

House: ¿Qué pasa?

Wilson: Ven ya, es Cuddy, ha tenido un accidente de coche.


	2. Chapter 2

Está es la segunda parte de un fic que en un princiìo era oneshot por lo que tal vez es peor que la primera parte, de todos modos espero que os guste. ;)

**Historia de un sueño**

El cielo también está de luto, no cesa de llorar, sus lágrimas caen sobre mí, todo es gris, parece que todo se ha confabulado para mostrarme la crueldad de tu pérdida, lo que supone arrancarte así de mi vida. El cielo está de luto, no cesa de llorar, le envidio, porque yo mis lágrimas aún no he conseguido derramar. El sol se ha escondido, yo tampoco sería capaz de brillar, el cielo está encapotado y aumenta la sensación de la soledad. Me siento abatido, ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar, tan sólo unas palabras se repiten dentro de mí. "Te quiero", no logro descifrar si fue un sueño o tal vez fue real.

Nunca un día había tenido tantas horas, nunca una hora tuvo tantos minutos ni estos pasaron tan lentamente que se alargaran hasta la eternidad y en cada uno de ellos he sentido el frío de una inmensa soledad, un vacío tan grande dentro de mí, que hasta me duele respirar. Me veo atrapado en esta pesadilla y necesito despertar, pero sé que cuando despierte no estarás y no me creo capaz de poderlo soportar.

No me he dado cuenta y ya estoy en casa otra vez, la botella de whisky hecha pedazos en el suelo y los muebles por el suelo son signos de cómo he estado desde que lo sé, lo peor es que no me importa, ya no me importa nada, siento que todo ha perdido su valor, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. No sé de qué sirve salvar vidas, si las que te importan se te escapan. Y de nuevo estoy sentado en este horrible sillón.

Esta maldita corbata me está ahogando, odio esos actos hipócritas¿quiénes se creen todos esos para darme el pésame?, simplemente han ido a tu funeral porque es lo que debían hacer, ellos no sentirán tu vacío todos los días, no se culparan de tu muerte…y de nuevo los mismos pensamientos. Necesito escapar de las palabras de Wilson que resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez desde que me lo dijo, venías hacia mi casa, pero no llegaste… ¿o sí? Te hablo, pero no estás.

Una vez más cierro los ojos y te siento junto a mí, quiero que me perdones, nunca creí en un Dios, y no lo haré ahora, pero sé que estás ahí, te siento más dentro de mí que nunca, necesito decirte muchas cosas antes de marchar. Si pudiera volver a verte me perdería en tus ojos, será lo que más eche a faltar, nunca te confesé que con ellos me hacías temblar, siempre supe que hablaban por ti, ahora sé cuanto callaban. Tic-tac, una hora más y no quiero pensar en todas las que aún quedarán.

No te volveré a tocar, nunca más te podré abrazar. En este mismo instante te abrazaría muy fuerte contra mí y no te dejaría escapar, como si fueras un tesoro que mucho me ha costado alcanzar, acariciaría tu pelo entro mis dedos y perdería mis ojos en ti. No te volveré a ver, te imaginaré y te soñaré, que no estés aquí no te alejará de mí, eres y serás parte de mí. Si pudiera volver a tenerte, sólo querría volver a notar en las yemas de mis dedos tu blanca piel, me perdería en ella, la surcaría con mis manos, y la reescribiría con mis labios. Pero otra vez, no te volveré a tener.

Por las veces que te he enfadado y deseaba hacerte sonreír, por todas las palabras bellas que me he guardado sobre ti y por no haberte explicado que lo eras todo para mí, por haberme escondido y haber huido de lo que sentía, mi cobardía me ha llevado hasta aquí. Por no haberte besado cada vez que me has sonreído y no haber vivido cada segundo junto a ti. No te podré volver a hablar, pero al viento susurraré cada día dos palabras para ti: "Lo siento".


End file.
